landmarkfandomcom-20200213-history
Landmark Wiki:Style guide
This guide is designed to help new users understand the basics of creating a page to suit this wiki. Please do your best to keep with the style, but don't let it hinder you if you are new and just learning. This wiki is a community so each contribution helps the wiki grow. Getting Started Always Use the Edit Summary At the minimum, please use the box to add an Edit Summary and describe the changes you make. It helps your fellow editors see what is being worked on and why. Even a single word about an edit often helps a great deal. Editing Modes While the Visual Editor mode can be useful to fix any typos, add small chunks of information, and function well for completing other tasks in a hurry, it can add strange formatting and cause errors at times. For this reason, any major edits are better done using the Classic mode is preferred. To enter Classic mode, simple click directly on the Edit button. *If you are uncomfortable using special formatting or only want to add a small amount of information to get a topic started, you can add a tag while in the Classic mode. :The images below show the difference between the editing modes and two examples areas you can click on the wiki you can use to contribute easily. Click one to enlarge it. Wiki-classic-vs-visual-edits.jpg|Top, and outlined in yellow, the appearance of the Classic Editor mode. Bottom, the Visual Editor mode. wiki-edit-drop-down.jpg|The drop down button to begin editing. Choose the mode here. wiki-contribute-example.jpg|By clicking Contribute, you can choose several options. Page Layout Basics Topic Page Naming A topic is any page that address something that other players may want to learn about in detail. The vast majority of pages are topic pages, even if they are about a prop, like the Simple Stool. A topic can also be about something broad like a game feature or function, like the Prop Palette. Capitalization: Use capitals in page titles about topics, unless the game deviates from this consistently (even game development staff make typos, after all) and (preferably) if the reason for doing so in the game is clear. Capitalization makes it easy to identify any topic page and a category page, because category pages always use a have no more than one capitalized word. For example, the category page Category:Shadow affinity is written as it is, to make the potential for Shadow Affinty page in the future possible. Wikitext If you are ready to use Classic mode to edit, anyone can use a few behind-the-scenes tricks to make formatting a page very simple, once you understand what they are. The examples below can be used no matter where you are in the in the body of the text (in-line). To use these, you need to hit Enter on your keyboard and start a new line, with these special characters on your keyboard. Formatting Be consistent with other articles of similar content. At the very minimum, pages should have at least two sections. Having two sections is inviting to those who may want to add information, but may not know how to split the information up beyond paragraphs, using smaller formatting like bullet points. When possible, link the page to another page. If you are using the Classic editor, links begin with and typing just a few letters will often offer autocomplete options that are possible, making this activity quick and easy. Links help other users move around the wiki, so even adding a "Related Topics" section accomplishes this and it is often very helpful when a page or topic is very long and complicated, so that reader can continue down a page and choose a new topic near the end, instead of using links within the page as they go. Page Editing Because Landmark added the discovery of knowledge (often call [[Recipes) all pages for items should ideally indicate of they are Innate Items whenever possible. Using Simple "Templates" If you you are unsure about how to format a page, check the category page for Page editing to find easy copy/paste "templates" that can be used on multiple pages with a common topic or theme. To find these easily later, search with the exact format (template) - in parenthesis. These are not wikitext templates prompted by using template, please include a reason for the requested deletion of the page and any other reference. :Delete requests are formatted as such: *To prompt for and flag a page for deletion, edit the page and type at the top of the page. Categories Categories should only be applied if a category already exists in the Category dictionary. *When in doubt, SKIP adding a category. Removing errors or categories that don't follow the standards in the Dictionary is very time consuming and it can only be done by an admin. :How Categories Work: Think of categories as folders full of pictures on your computer. If the main folder is titled Vacations and you have three folder inside labeled Bermuda, Iceland, and Morocco, you want to add only the pictures from each of those places to the correct and most specific folder. :If all of your pictures from all of those vacations are in one folder, opening the Vacations causes "information overload". Categories are primarily used to organize the information for future editing and for easy reference to an entire category, so smaller, tidier lists of pages are far more manageable and useful. Subcategories keep specific, similar pages grouped together, much like the example of the Bermuda or Iceland photo folders. Always use the most specific, ("deepest" level) category possible. *Do not put a pick in the Category:Gathering category, as it is not specific, like a top-level folder. It belongs only in the Category:Picks category. It will automatically show up with Gathering, inside the Picks subcategory, to make them easy to find. *Multiple categories are allowed, if only if applicable. For example, armor can be sorted by its Armor Weight and by its Affinity. This is because those two categories do not overlap and create redundancies. Request Help Anyone you find editing a wiki is typically friendly and community-focused. Wikis are an unpaid labor of love for the benefit of all who use it. Don't let inexperience "put you off". All wiki editors start somewhere and anyone who edits anything for those the wiki serves are equal editors. Some may just have more knowledge that they are willing to share about how to edit this wiki. Meet Fellow Editors and Admins #Visit the Admins page to see who the current admins are and ask them for help with anything related to editing, to make suggestions about wiki topics, and to report any trolling you may see. #You can use the Wiki Activity page. Click on the name of any recent editors to visit their personal profile and post a message on the Talk walls. You can see the Wiki activity link from most pages on the wiki, as shown in the image below. Category:Page editing